Rider Gashats
's television screen.]] ) and power-up Gashats as seen in episode 1 of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid "Tricks": Virtual Operations]] are devices similar to video game cartridges used by the Riders in Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Overview to be added Functionality to be added List of Rider Gashats : Used to activate the Action Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Emu lost this Gashat after Taiga takes it from him in Episode 3 but later recovers it in Episode 4. * : Accesses the Robots Action Gamer Level 3 form. * : Used to activate the Double Action Gamer Level X form, advances to Level XX after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver a second time.http://www.heroshock.com/?p=25166 KREA-Mighty Action X Gashat.png|Mighty Action X Gashat Gekitotsu Robot Gashat.jpg|Gekitotsu Robots Gashat Mighty_Brothers_XX_Gashat.jpg|Mighty Brothers XX Gashat - Brave= * : Used to activate the Quest Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Beat Quest Gamer Level 3 form. KREA-Taddle Quest Gashat.png|Taddle Quest Gashat DoReMiFa Beat Gashat.jpg|DoReMiFa Beat Gashat - Snipe= * : Used to activate the Shooting Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. **A prototype BangBang Shooting Gashat with colorless label was given to Taiga Hanaya 5 years ago along with a Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Combat Shooting Gamer Level 3 form. KREA-BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|BangBang Shooting Gashat Black-labeled BangBang Shooting Gashat.png|Prototype BangBang Shooting Gashat Jet Combat Gashat.jpg|Jet Combat Gashat - Lazer= * : Used to activate the Bike Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Chambara Bike Gamer Level 3 form. Bousou Bike Gashat.jpg|Bakusou Bike Gashat GiriGiri Chanbara Gashat.jpg|Giri Giri Chambara Gashat - Genm= * : Used to activate the Action Gamer Level 1 form, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. * : Accesses the Sports Action Gamer Level 3 form. When Genm puts the Shakariki Sports Gashat in the Kimewaza Slot Holder, he summons his Sports Gamer bike that he can use to ride on and attack the opponent. * : Used to activate the Zombie Gamer Level X form through the use of the Bugle Driver. Proto Mighty Action X Gashat.jpg|Proto Mighty Action X Gashat Shakariki Sports Gashat.jpg|Shakariki Sports Gashat Dangerous_Zombie_Gashat.jpg|Dangerous Zombie Gashat - Paradox= * ** ** Gashat_Dual_Gear.jpg|Gashat Gear Dual }} - Power-up= * Drago Knight Hunter Gashat.jpg|Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat - Legend Rider= These Rider Gashats are based off of Ex-Aid's Kamen Rider predecessors. *'Meitantei W Gashat: '''Based on Kamen Rider Double *'Jungle OOO Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider OOO *Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Fourze *Magic Wizard Gashat: Based on Kamen Rider Wizard *Tsurugi Densetsu Gaim Gashat': Based on Kamen Rider Gaim *'Full Throttle Drive Gashat:' Based on Kamen Rider Drive *'Kaigan Ghost Gashat:' Based on Kamen Rider Ghost. Initially revealed as the . Meitantei_W_Gashat.jpg|Meitantei W Gashat Jungle_OOO_Gashat.jpg|Jungle OOO Gashat Space_Galaxy_Fourze_Gashat.jpg|Space Galaxy Fourze Gashat Magic_Wizard_Gashat.jpg|Magic Wizard Gashat Tsurugi_Densetsu_Gaim_Gashat.jpg|Tsurugi Densetsu Gaim Gashat Full_Throttle_Drive_Gashat.jpg|Full Throttle Drive Gashat Kaigan_Ghost_Gashat.jpg|Kaigan Ghost Gashat Original_Rider_Gashat.png|Kaigan Ghost Gashat (initial reveal) - Miscellaneous= These are Rider Gashats that do not fit any of the preceding categories. * : *'Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat': Ju_Ju_Burger_Gashat.jpg|Ju Ju Burger Gashat Proto_Gekitotsu_Robots_Gashat.jpg|Proto Gekitotsu Robots Gashat }} Behind The Scenes Portrayal The voice of Rider Gashat was provided by . Notes *'"Gashatto"' is the onomatopoeia sound in Japanese used for a video game cartridge being entered into a console. *Each of the Rider Gashats and the forms they produce are based on Video Game genres or types of games: **Mighty Action X is a **Taddle Quest is a **BangBang Shooting is a **Bakusou Bike is a **Gekitotsu Robots is a **DoReMiFa Beat is a **Jet Combat is a **Giri Giri Chambara is a / . **Shakariki Sports is a **Drago Knight Hunter Z is a style game. **Dangerous Zombie is a . **Knockout Fighter is a **Perfect Puzzle is a **Mighty Brothers XX is a style game. *Genm's Proto Mighty Action X Gashat is very similar to Protodrive's Shift Speed Prototype as both are prototype versions of the main Riders' transformation trinkets. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat's name is very similar to ''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the English adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki. **This Gashat's use as a power-up for any Rider is also similar to the Survive Cards from Ryuki, which despite only being used on screen by the main 2 Riders of the series are actually usable by any of them, as S.I.C. entries demonstrate. *The early design for the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat has more detail on the dragon head portion when compared with the final version. The label for the Gashat was also changed. *'Mighty Action X' is the only game which also appeared in the real world; people can download and play it after they bought All Kamen Rider: Rider Revolution. *In the toyline, the Rider Gashat sounds can be played without the use of the DX Gamer Driver, similar to the Gaia Memories with the DX Double and Lost Drivers, and also the Lockseeds with the DX Sengoku and Genesis Drivers.voice kamenrider ex-aid DX shakarikisports gashat シャカリキスポーツガシャット　音声 *All the "game stickers" of the Gashats have the numbers '56569-4545-001132-321569-45-0012-321' and '50231887-45046-54609' stylized to look like Game Serial Numbers. Currently, their true meanings are unknown. References Category:Collectible Devices Category:Arsenal (Ex-Aid)